


To the Limit

by atuaforgiveme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys in Skirts, Club Owner Oma Kokichi, Clubbing, Consent, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Dom Oma Kokichi, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Long Shot, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Neurodivergent Saihara Shuichi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Saihara Shuichi in a skirt, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, not while they're doing the do though don't worry, oh yea i almost forgot, oumasai, saiouma, thank you for coming to my TedTalk, that should be a tag ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuaforgiveme/pseuds/atuaforgiveme
Summary: ‘Ran told me you were going undercover, and I thought I could help!’, Akamatsu spoke happily, no ill intent audible in her gleeful voice. It was ever gleeful, he could remember that from those parties. ‘I thought, if there's anyone guys wouldn’t be afraid of telling secretive stuff too, it would be a pretty and innocent girl! And well, I sorta remembered you had the right physique…’, she trailed off with a happy smile, but a small blush herself.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 224





	To the Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicalbubble626](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalbubble626/gifts).



> A/N: 
> 
> Hey guys, long time no see. 
> 
> First of all, please refrain from reposting my work, no matter if it is on another website. Writing is more work than you may think, and I'd like to keep it on my own account for ao3 readers to see. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
> Secondly, sorry for taking so long to write, and to come back with some very long story. My situation is to be honest quite bad right now, and I have almost no motivation to write; together with that, it seems that I fell back down a bit considering these type of writings; I'm less comfortable, I suppose, so I again have not re-read it. 
> 
> The work is a gift to user magicalbubble626, something like 'price' again. I hope you like it!

It had always been cold, so very cold in this office. It didn’t matter how many times Shuichi Saihara would try to turn on the heat radiator taking place underneath the windows which only served for moments of freedom as he could stare at clouds instead of the letters written down in casefiles, able to madden one if they were to look at them too long. It didn’t matter how many layers of clothes the bluenette detective would wear, even if he wore that hideous sweater his uncle had gifted him two birthdays ago which was supposed to hold onto warmth instead of letting him breathe normally underneath his work clothes. It didn’t matter if Shuichi would smile, and wave at the other detectives that filled the workplace. They were late, usually, shoulders slumped down and holding onto those despicable paper cups with coffee made in the canteen as though it were their lifelines, unable to even grumble back a reply to who they called the “desk bunny”. That was what he was, he supposed. It didn’t matter if he wore the nicest suit he owned, it didn’t matter if he asked to please, please be put on an actual case instead of writing about them and making sure they were worked through nicely, he knew how to fire a gun and a damn good shot at that for christ's sake and yet he’d never been let into the field. No one was going to look at him like he was one of them, he could shake that. It didn’t matter what he did, it would keep on being cold, so very,  _ very _ cold.    
  
The male huffed out a breath, in his mind seeing the small clouds coming from his lips that would always form when he was a kid walking through the streets in the early, yet freezing winter. Something about breath being warm, reacting when it hit the cold air, at least that’s what he remembered his friend explaining to him at some point. He would’ve been annoyed, too, ‘cause as a kid Shuichi never shut up. During his teen years however he shut down once his mind registered that hey, maybe other people’s opinions actually mattered, and everything went downhill from there. Now he was just another boring, too young to die and yet too old to play out there, office guy who couldn’t even call himself a real detective despite every certificate he owned telling a different story. He wasn’t suited for this work, that’s their excuse. Physically, if not mentally. Shuichi wasn’t stupid, that wasn’t the problem. There were a lot of guys at the company that had less to work with, to put it nicely, but that never mattered. Physical and mental strength, that was important, and not-so-surprisingly considering that both physical education and self-reflective studies had always been his worst subjects in school, Shuichi didn’t have a lot of that. In any combat he could be easily overthrown, and considering criminals weren’t scared of fighting with any advantages they could take, that definitely was a little bit of a problem.    
  
The office door of Lieutenant, possibly soon to be captain, Kirigiri opened as though on its own accord, although the slender woman most definitely hid behind it. The shutters sticking to the windows of her smaller office were down as per usual, since she didn’t like to be intruded when thinking by the watchful gaze of anyone walking by. Although the precinct could be somewhat of a mess with all the desks forming small pairs of offices despite not having walls to seperate them, her office didn’t give away any sign of life. It radiated calmth, but not in a relaxing way. More so in an icy, freezing way, the energy of authority emitting from the simple hand movement that had pulled the doorknob and turned it. Saihara was pretty sure he was the only one to notice this aura though, as nothing really changed in the expressions of the workers around him. The clamor had however been pushed back in his mind, as he couldn’t focus on anything else than this door opening. ‘Saihara’, she called, making the male gulp. He couldn’t sense what her intentions were, never could. He gave himself too big of a job always trying to predict what would happen around him, but some habits couldn’t be helped.    
  
Shuichi got up from his seat, pushing it back in the process with a small ‘sorry, Amami-san’, to the green haired worker that sat behind him, and waved it off as though it hadn’t been much of a problem. The bluenette didn’t waste time shuffling to the office as he usually did, polished shoes making a soft ticking noise were it touched the ground. If he focussed on it, the loud ticking of keyboard keys, the object of writing connected to big flashy screens, would perhaps slip his mind, and he’d get at least a little bit of rest. It didn’t work, unfortunately. Everything had to come at him, from everywhere. Perhaps that was part of the reason too why he was never sent out there. Shuichi didn’t know how to handle having multiple things on his mind.    
  
‘Yes, ma’am?’, Shuichi spoke, hearing his voice come out soft and shy like it usually did. He could cringe, but he didn’t want to in the presence of Kyoko Kirigiri. She was an example, an example of what he wanted to become some day and of what one could work towards, so making ugly faces near her would be too shameful. ‘Lieutenant’, Kyoko corrected him as calmly as ever. She sat at her own desk, a beautiful dark wood that had once belonged to her grandfather, that was as much as Shuichi knew about her family life. She didn’t keep any pictures of family or friends in her office, although Saihara had caught her looking at a picture of an average looking brunette man that was hidden away in her leather wallet.    
  
‘Sorry’, Shuichi bowed his head a little, feeling a small blush rise to his cheeks. He knew she had told him before that he shouldn’t look up to her as much as he did, as it would only create a wedge in between them which wouldn’t help either of the detectives involving work related happenings. ‘No need to be’, the woman said, her voice low, in thought. Sitting in her desk chair, she was bent only slightly over the desk itself as she held onto a casefile that Shuichi could recognize from where he stood, although being not entirely certain made him keep his mouth shut for now so he wouldn’t embarrass himself further. ‘Do you know why I asked you to come here?’, continued Kirigiri, thumb moving over the back of the file as though she was stroking it. Usually the girl didn’t use any more words than necessary, but for some reason she felt more inclined to speaking when it was to Saihara than anyone else. For several reasons the bluenette only shook his head once to show her that no, in fact, he had not the faintest idea why she’d call him and only him to her office.    
  
Kyoko Kirigiri’s office wasn’t really that pleasantly warm either, if the detective had to be honest. He couldn’t really feel it as much as he was there, though. A big drawer made of several shelves, closed by glass doors and dark wooden frames, golden details and ends that never failed to amaze the young detective who usually tried to imagine what the forms could mean, covered the back wall of the small office. It held books of many kinds, files that the woman kept to herself to look over later when everyone was having lunch, and certain statuettes and porcelains that Saihara supposed were tokens to her homelife that she without doubt had, no matter how much she separated it from her work life. There was a triangular shaped nameplate on her desk, although it wasn’t really that necessary considering everyone in the whole precinct was supposed to know her name. Overall the room was tidy, very much tidy, and Shuichi felt both more at peace being in this cleaned up and looked after place where notes weren’t just scattered around as though they meant nothing (contrary to how the other detectives often acted with their personal stuff), but also more tense being close to the somewhat unreadable Kyoko.    
  
‘You are the detective I can call myself most proud of’, the violet haired lady spoke easily, too easily for it to be a lie. Still, the confession suddenly being shot at Saihara to deal with, was more than a little shocking, and his heart was already beating faster in his chest than it had been before. ‘Uh.. thank you..?’, the questioning thanks already rolled off his lips without care. Shuichi had never been that good at taking compliments. 

‘I’m sure you remember this case’, again Kirigiri’s voice sounded, waving the file only slightly to show which one she meant, although it was only logical to assume that which she was holding was also which she was talking about. She handed it over to Shuichi, and he took it in both hands as to not let anything slip; he’d been embarrassed a while back when photographs fluttered out of the casing and landed on the floor, muttering excuses as he got on his knees to pick all of them up, comments of one of the more… out-spoken detectives around not making his situation of embarrassment any better. Easily he slipped a file out of its casing, although he didn’t really need to, as he was pretty sure he already memorised the serial numbering of that particular… problem.    
  
‘Dice’, Shuichi muttered without doubt in his voice, blinking at the letters written neatly on this file. Back then, the group had no name. Back then, the department had looked far differently than it did now, Saihara definitely remembered. It was greyer, more lonesome, and yet more inviting to him, because it was more  _ true _ . They too had worked behind beautiful wooden desks, and the computers had been old; they took long to load, and very often one would break down, resulting into the often cussing around of colleagues who were tired of their investigations being interrupted. There were far less detectives when Shuichi first started working here. At least, far less that he ever managed to see around their desk. They were all out there, and soon he would be too, that was what he promised himself. He’d been a newbie, that was the only problem. They didn’t trust him quite yet, but that trust he would gather over the months he’d be given responsibilities for cases. Months turned into years, however, and right now he stood here with a multiple year experience in filing, in searching on his desktop and in organising all his case work, but no field experience.    
  
Back then, Dice was first introduced to him, although it didn’t have a name yet. He gave it its name, actually, as he found a clue including a spray painted board game-pawn and said cubical die near one of their closest crimes- closest in the sense that they’d almost, _ almost _ been caught. Shuichi worked over hours with the many complaints that came in, most of them being considered ‘possible crimes committed’, ridiculous if you asked him, although no one asked him. Of those possible crimes, they were also only possibly committed by a possibly existing group possibly consisting of criminals, perhaps even well-known criminals, and you can probably understand how tired Shuichi was of the inconsistencies and uncertainties of the case itself. Still, important people were drugged to sleep and robbed in their sleeping presence, so he supposed it was somewhat important, even if it weren’t homicide gigs.    
  
‘You know that our only leads to a possible hide-out, headquarters if you will, is the  _ Kings, Queens and Horses _ club located in Harmony-street, right?’, Kyoko notified him, ignoring his nod as though he hadn’t known; he was the one to write this place down after all. Every time something like a crime was reported and the detectives felt it had something to do with Dice, evidence like left behind eating utensils or hairpins would lead them back to Kings, Queens and Horses. Eventually Shuichi even suspected it was the way of these criminals to taunt them, since they didn’t have enough evidence of anything to try and search the place; anyone was allowed to come in the club after all, and they didn’t have any ownership over anyone who came along, so they couldn’t help it if their club was frequented by supposed criminals. 

‘Well, the only question I have is why they would hide themselves right there. Harmony street is one of the busiest streets in this town; even at night the place is alive. If anyone were to walk into there with stolen goods, they’d immediately be noticed’, Kirigiri muttered, finger placed to her lips. Her hands were burned, is what Shuichi had one time heard someone say. She used to wear gloves everywhere, but eventually, that habit took off. He couldn’t imagine her looking any different though, so it didn’t bother him much. ‘I have spoken with the club owners, mister Ouma and miss Ludenburg, but they too had no idea that his place was targeted, although they didn’t seem too bothered by it either’, continued the violet haired woman. She sighed quietly, a gesture that would only allow itself to present whenever she truly saw no good explanation for a theory or for a crime she’d have to solve. ‘Neither of the owners are suspects either, as they could give a completely compatible story per alibis for everything’, continued the girl, both of her hands placed at her desk.    
  
‘Maybe someone should go undercover’, Shuichi thought out loud, copying the woman’s earlier pose where a finger was placed to the lips as they were deep in thought. He couldn’t help it. As he spoke he already felt her eyes boring into his head, and he only duck his head a little bit lower. ‘Do you not think we already tried?’, Kyoko responded calmly, her voice thicker than before however. She probably knew where this was going; she’d been a top detective for all her life after all. If there were titles for people who excelled in things, she’d get the one excelling in detective work. And yet this was a case she couldn’t seem to figure out. 

‘I-I mean, again. Some new clues may present themselves, right? And uh, I think I may have some spare time, I could perhaps-’, Saihara continued his rambling, voice raising a little bit. ‘No’, he was shut down immediately, even before he was able to finish his sentence or close his lips. The bluenette blinked, a stinging feeling in his chest, one that he’d felt many times before. ‘But-’. ‘No, Saihara. You are staying here. I just need you to take another look at the files, to see if you can figure out anything else. The other guys are not as skilled at thinking about the impossible as you are’, explained the older detective, the lieutenant and therefore boss. ‘Ma’am, I think it would be better if I get the chance to actually investigate, and-’, Shuichi’s voice raised a bit higher, the feminine tone laying underneath making his voice shake a bit; it wasn’t very convincing. ‘It is an order’, Kyoko muttered, pushing the casefile back into his hands, as though he would need it.    
  
After a moment of silence, awkward and tense silence, Shuichi cleared his throat. ‘It’s been years since I started here, I know I’m ready to go out there. If only you’d let me, I could show that I can be of help’, the boy explained his own point of view, folding his hands together nervously. He’d always fumble them, and his fingers, and it would get on the nerves of most people around him. ‘Saihara’, the sharp voice of the woman cut through his chest, through his heart like a sweet butter knife only sharpened up to serve as a stabbing tool, ‘look at me’. It was a simple request, and a very familiar one. His teachers would say it, his parents would say it, friends and girlfriends would say it.  _ Look at me _ . He didn’t even notice how he barely made eye contact, but once he was reminded that he had to, he felt the strong urge to keep his gaze down by all means necessary. 

‘I’m not doing this for me. I’m doing this for your sake’, Kirigiri explained. The clicking noise of a pen of hers being opened, ready to use, signified the male that his job here was probably done. ‘Nothing is more overwhelming than fieldwork. I can not have you suffer for a hunch’, continued the lieutenant, unaware, or perhaps aware but not caring, of how Saihara shut his eyes tightly at this. ‘I can do it, lieutenant, I know I can… I really want to, I want to help out’. ‘That is the problem’, the woman replied easily, the pen making elegant moves as she wrote stuff down on a notepad she kept on herself at all times. ‘You are not aware of your own limits, Saihara. There is nothing wrong with having limits. Now go back to your desk, I have matters to take care of’. 

Like a kicked puppy, shoulders slumped down and dragging himself over the floor as though his feet were practically glued to it but not well enough for them to get stuck completely, Saihara returned to his desk, the photographs and files in hand as they were bound together by the damned soft plastic. He pushed his chair back, let himself fall into it, face in his hands as his elbows knocked softly onto the desk itself, and he kept it there. 

‘Hey, Saihara-kun’, Amami spoke from behind him, where his desk was seated. Their desks weren’t that far away from the office of their superior itself, which was nice, as Shuichi often found himself going into the room. Usually these encounters had the exact same outcome, though. He’d ask if perhaps maybe he could go out there once, if he could experience the real work he’d chosen. Time and again he was disappointed though, and he’d grown fairly used to it, although it made his chest hurt to think about. He blamed himself, he blamed his mind, and his physiques. Perhaps they shouldn’t have ever hired him at all if they weren’t going to let him do the work he wanted, but he’d heard because of him several closed and unfinished cases had been solved, which gave him just a little bit of pride but also uncalled for embarrassment to think about. ‘Yeah?’, answered Shuichi absentmindedly, too busy pitying himself to really pay attention.    
  
‘Well, I was thinking’, the green haired male started, ignoring how Shuichi was playing with his pencil a bit. The guy was pretty nice; just like Momota-san, he never really got bothered by his almost constant self stimulating behaviors such as kicking his legs a bit and making his hands, ankles or knees shake whenever he felt uneasy or nervous. He didn’t bother telling him to look up, since he knew enough about the situation not to try and mess with it. It wasn’t like Saihara could really help it, and he guessed he was glad that both of the guys seemed to have a little more respect for him than others in the precinct. ‘If I were to, say, drive you to a certain club tonight, for no particular reason at all, and I’d stay behind to make sure you get out of there whole again at some point, would you mind bearing with my car sickness?’, the guy continued, running a hand through his somewhat curly green strands of hair, his eyes piercing into the bluenette’s back. He’d seen them once. They were cunning eyes, but not evil ones.    
  
‘What do you mean?’, Shuichi asked, a little more focussed now as his interest was peaked. He sure hoped that the guy wasn’t asking him out, because he was pretty sure the taller male had a girlfriend waiting for him at home right now as her piano sessions only took the weekends off of her freedom. He’d met her twice during those careful work parties, and she’d been a very nice woman. ‘I mean’, Rantaro hummed, folding his hands together as he sat backwards on his chair, although that was nothing new. ‘That although I have a love-hate relationship with cars, I’d be willing to drive you to Kings, Queens and Horses for no particular business at all, since I’m aware you get to work using public transport, and in the evenings that transport is harder to get to’, the male continued as his voice lowered a bit.    
  
‘Wait- are you serious?’, Shuichi asked, finally turning around to face the green haired guy. His eyes were bigger than before, and he was excited to hear this news. Of course, Amami’s desk too was close to the office, which meant he could’ve probably heard their conversations. It wouldn’t surprise Saihara if he  _ always _ heard their conversations. ‘Of course’, Rantaro smiled, nodding once. ‘You’re a smart kid. I think it’s a shame they never let you use your head outside of this place’, he continued, then taking on a more stern look. ‘But keep your voice down. If anyone asks, we’re just going out for drinks, you know, guy time. I’m not really keen on the idea of losing my job. You can go home with me this afternoon, I’ll make sure to notify Kaede’. 

* * *

‘E-excuse me?!’, Shuichi squeaked out softly, gripping onto the hem of his own shirt as he jumped up a bit, a red blush spreading over his cheeks. The blonde girl laughed softly, and he could see the humored smirk that Rantaro desperately tried to hide behind her, holding his hand on the girl's shoulder. They’d kindly taken him in to visit, and Kaede had offered him baked goods that tasted like she’d made them herself, which he couldn’t thank her enough for. However, now that she was holding onto the black, checkered grey and white shades fabric of a skirt, and looking at him expectantly, he couldn’t help but to feel somewhat attacked, if not ridiculed.    
  
‘Ran told me you were going undercover, and I thought I could help!’, Akamatsu spoke happily, no ill intent audible in her gleeful voice. It was ever gleeful, he could remember that from those parties. ‘I thought, if there's anyone guys wouldn’t be afraid of telling secretive stuff too, it would be a pretty and innocent girl! And well, I sorta remembered you had the right physique…’, she trailed off with a happy smile, but a small blush herself. It was true. He couldn’t lie to himself about that. Everyone always told him so, as well, but they did so very carefully as if it was a secret they were revealing to him. His shoulders weren’t as broad, his stomach wasn’t as buffed up, his thighs were nicely shaped and his hands weren’t too big. Of course his face too, long lashes resting on well-formed cheeks brought together by a small yet sharp button of a nose that betrayed a small sign of masculinity together with the jaw he carried, although it could easily be mistaken. ‘I think it’s a great idea, though’, Amami chimed in as he rested his free hand carelessly on his neck, leaning back against the doorpost. ‘I’m sure you’d look pretty as a girl too, no worries!’. 

With a red face Shuichi ushered them out of the room and closed the door shut, ignoring Kaede’s giggles at what Amami had said, and the man’s own grin. He was in the guest bedroom of the place, which they’d preserved for him to use as a changing room for now, and the set of clothes already lay on the bed that had been made with a simple white pillow, and light gray covers. The bluenette sighed quietly, leaning his head against the door. On the other side he could hear the partners leave the hall to move to the living room, and a silence followed them where they went, only the ticking of the clock that hung in the room above the bed itself audible now. It was nice, the silence. His head eventually made him throw a glance over his shoulder, to the pile of clothes that was left on the bed, and with a faint blush that was left on his cheeks he pouted a bit, supposing they were right.    
  
So only seconds later he sat on the bed itself, pulling the soft fabric of the skirt up over his thighs. The waistband of it was elastic, and he needed to pull it a bit as he slid the piece of clothing over his hips to rest at his hips. It flowed down quite nicely, the flared skirt accentuating a falsely slim waist itself. On the pillow of the bed lay the bra and the panties that Shuichi had been far too embarrassed to even consider using, so in a swift motion he’d thrown them across the bed itself as soon as he figured what exactly he’d seen laying in the pile. The bluenette sighed quietly again, fitting his arms through sleeves of a black turtleneck, managing to pull it over his head and fit it underneath the waistband of the skirt itself, neatly and clean. His trousers lay on the floor, and he gave them a small kick as he pulled his feet up to also rest on the edge of the bed were he’d been sitting, the black thigh socks dangling from his free hand. Right now he was glad he had shaved his legs two days ago because the constant prickling of tiny, almost invisible hairs was irritating him.    
  
He looked at himself in the mirror as he got up from the bed, straightening the skirt and feeling his knees buckle a little. It wasn’t that the outfit was bad, per se; quite the contrary, actually. He could see himself, his blue hair fluttering across his face as he hadn’t quite brushed it out yet after the eventful pulling on clothes and trying to fit his head through the tight hole of a turtleneck, thighs exposed but only a little bit, as though it was a sneak peek of more to come, the simple yet fitting outfit making his shapes look… rather nice. That was perhaps the problem; he didn’t hate it, definitely not. He just felt… ashamed? Embarrassed? Perhaps those were the right words. He never really knew what to think of the things he felt, anyway. 

A knock on the door startled him out of these thoughts. ‘Hey, Saihara-kun? Are you ready to go?’, the voice of Rantaro Amami sounded, a little less composed than before. Shuichi was aware he didn’t like driving his car, but he still did it because he couldn’t handle public transport at all. ‘Yeah, I think so’, Shuichi responded, searching for the easy step-in shoes that Akamatsu had prepared for him; he was glad they seemed to be his size, although the sides of his feet were a little squashed as they were broader than the shoe itself must have been used to. The door to the room opened as Saihara was petting his own hair to get back into place, considering whether or not he’d ask Kaede for makeup besides the tiny bit of eyeliner he usually wore, but he eventually decided against it. The small moment of silence made him feel a little weird though, and his own golden eyes peaked up in interest, accidentally meeting the gaze of the green eyes of Rantaro, which were a little wider set than he was used to. ‘...What do you think?’, Shuichi dared to ask with an embarrassed chuckle, making a small courtesy, to which Amami chuckled softly, shaking his head a bit as though to snap himself out of something. ‘You look nice, actually. I knew Kaede’s idea was a good one. Come on, let’s go now. You have my phone number, right? I’ll be parked a little back, so if anything goes wrong, you can always call me’, the green haired male spoke, voice slowly but surely back to his normal, deeper sound. 

The car ride wasn’t that eventful. Shuichi heard the small curses and saw the sweating that came from the other detective in the car as he sped through the different alleys of the city, honking at cars if they came even a little bit close to him. ‘I feel a little trapped in here, is all’, was the guy’s excuse, and Saihara supposed he couldn’t really help it, just like how he himself couldn’t help everything about himself either, so he didn’t say anything about it.    
  
Now he sat at the bar of Kings, Horses and Queens, kicking his legs a little bit as he sipped on a bitter lemon that he ordered just to ease him into the place, knowing he wasn’t supposed to drink too much if he wanted to remember anything that had to do with this place. Even though he knew that there supposedly were many criminals around here, he wasn’t all that concerned. The door kept opening and closing, and the soft music of the place was loud enough to keep his thoughts off of things, but not too loud to overstimulate his ears. Talking and laughing sounded from the different booths and seats where groups of people were drinking and having a good time, yet it didn’t feel as intruding as it did when Shuichi was at his workplace, locked in with these sounds. The doors were big, glass, looking out on the city street that was still busy with life, even if it was already getting dark outside. Kings, Horses and Queens had definitely stood out from all the other bars and pubs around; its interior was somewhat chaotic, if not living up to the name. There seemed to be a lot of eye for detail; the walls were a soft color yet faintly checkered, and printed cards hung on them, making it feel like a special board game that Shuichi had never seen before. The bar stools were a darker brown just like the bar itself, with a golden railing that reminded him of those old movies, and the cushions on them were of a dark red color, something that fitted his description of ‘king’. He couldn’t look into the several booths from here, but he’d seen in a glimpse that the couches in there went high up against the wall so one could basically lay in them. It definitely was interesting.    
  
‘A new face!’, a sudden voice, pitched strangely childishly, sounded next to him, making him jump up a bit with shock. He was glad he wasn’t holding his glass, otherwise the drink would’ve spilled all over himself and his pretty clothes. ‘Don’t see a lot of those around here anymore. Don’t worry though, it’s not a bad thing! Or maybe that’s a lie, nee-hee… well, anyway, I think it would only be fair to offer the new lady a drink to make her feel welcome, don’t you?’, the presence spoke up again, and Shuichi was aware of the scratching sound of a bar stool next to him being pulled back, before the culprit of that voice took a seat, and he finally let himself look at the guy.    
  
Purple hair bounced up quite strangely, but in an intriguing way. He was a bit smaller than Shuichi was himself, and the guy wore a white suit that looked like it was self made, but it wasn’t too bad of a job. A tie was tucked into that suit, which was checkered black and white. He seemed like he may be important somewhere, but in a strangely mischievous way. He was and looked boyish, slender fingers tapping on the counter to order a drink for both him and Shuichi, but he didn’t seem like he was too young to be in here at all. Something about the way he smirked a little at Saihara’s alertness told him the guy wasn’t as young and innocent as he seemed. ‘Was that a little too strong? Pardonnez-moi, I’ll start over. The name’s Kokichi Ouma. And... you are?’, asked the strange male, a finger placing at his lip as he tilted his head a bit.  _ He knows french _ , was the first thing that settled into Shuichi’s brain, and which had his nose turn the slight pink color that he forced his cheeks not to, until  _ Wait... Kokichi Ouma… were have I heard that name before _ also nestled itself into his thoughts. 

‘You’re the owner!’, the bluenette’s eyes widened as he realised, and accidentally his face shot up, making him have straight eye contact with the purplenette next to him. The guy’s eyes were purple, lighter on the inside and a darker circle on the outer part, giving the pupils some sort of gravitation. There was a strange twinkle in them once their gazes had met, something he couldn’t quite place. Shuichi lowered his eyes immediately, blinking. ‘Ooh, I’m quite famous, aren’t I?’, the boy grinned, not very worried about it. He grabbed onto a small cup of what seemed like something containing alcohol mixed with grape fanta. Saihara scratched his arm nervously as he felt stupid for blurting out his finding, but he was very used to doing so whenever he made a break through in a case back at the detective office. ‘Ah, yes, sorry… I read it in the papers’, came the excuse, as Shuichi kept his voice soft, reminding himself that he was a woman right now. He needed to be just another passerby that found this place, and instead he was just making himself seem suspicious; it made him want to pull his own nails out, he really needed to control his reactions.    
  
‘You have quite the extraordinary brain, if you put two and two together so quickly’, quipped the smaller guy back easily as he took a sip of the drink instead of a swig that Saihara would’ve expected. Calculated, he supposed. It made him raise his brow. A shot glass usually meant to him that those holding it were reckless, daring and direct. One that would go for a simple beer in the later hours was careful, and perhaps even easy to deal with were they not wasted. But how Ouma drank, was strange. It was calculated. Like he was aware of being both out of the ordinary as well as being exactly at his right place. ‘Are you mocking me?’, Shuichi asked, a genuine question laced with a small worry, but Kokichi laughed quietly; the laugh itself was quite humorous, so Saihara couldn’t help but to smile a little bit, even if he didn’t mean to. ‘Should I be?’, retorted the male, peaking Shuichi’s interest more if he had to be honest. 

‘I have given you my name, lady, and yet you have not returned the gesture. Pity’, Spoke the purple haired male with a sigh, placing his head in his hands like a lovestruck school girl would, comical enough to make Shuichi let out a quiet snort. The sound raised a brow on Ouma’s face, but the sweet tugging at his lips told the now blushing out of embarrassment detective that it hadn’t been too bad. ‘Sorry. Yeah, my name’s Shui- it’s Shuu’, he responded, coughing in his hand quickly as he turned his face away a little, blinking harshly.  _ Focus,  _ he thought to himself,  _ you are here for a reason.  _ Somehow the strange interaction with this interesting male had made him less focussed on the actual case he was on, and it was a shame, really, since perhaps speaking to the owner of this club could prove to be very much helpful to them. ‘Shuu, huh’, responded Kokichi, in thought. His face, instead of being overly expressive as he’d shown before, was now a little more blank. Then a teasing smile plastered itself over it. ‘Well then, Shuu-chan!’, he chirped, reaching over the counter and grabbing hold of a bottle that Shuichi supposed contained one or another beverage, and filled Saihara’s glass with it as he ignored the complaining of the pink haired bartender. ‘I have never met a lady with that name before! Cheers to that, I suppose’. 

The remark was a little weird, and Shuichi tried his hardest not to look a little startled by it. ‘Do you meet many ladies here, mister Ouma?’, he heard himself ask, crossing his legs and placing a hand on his knee, feeling the soft fabric of the skirt he was wearing move. That was better, he was supposed to get information. ‘The usual pair, most certainly. Fellas too. Most of them I’ve known long enough to know they aren’t worth my time though’, winked the boy obnoxiously, snickering to himself as this caused another faint blush on Saihara’s cheeks. ‘Those who frequent here are like a family, really. It’s a lovely place, Kings, Queens and Horses’, Ouma continued with a hum, slowly trailing off. That seemed different than his earlier behaviour, and Shuichi figured perhaps that had been a more genuine remark for this reason. ‘So I’ve been told’, Shuichi responded simply, a small, fake smile being sent Ouma’s way. ‘A family, huh. You’re all acquainted?’, he prodded, only then realising it may have been a bit too much.    
  
From the corner of his eye, he could notice how sometimes faces seemed to linger their stand on him for a bit too long, before they returned to whichever conversation they were having. Nervously, his eyes darted around the place. It must have been his imagination, the logical part of his brain told him, but at the same time he couldn’t help but to feel his anxiety levels rise a little bit. It seemed as though the small musical background had silenced completely, and it was an unpleasant change. The loud noises of cackling and fun had converted into whispers and hoarse words, a shiver ran down his spine. ‘You could put it like that, I suppose’, Kokichi responded, his voice a little too slow. The words felt like they rolled off of his tongue too easily, and it made Shuichi doubt himself. He hadn’t touched the glass that Ouma had given him yet. His breathing hitched.    
  
‘How about you? Got any family?’, Kokichi suddenly asked with a happy smile, leaning back a bit where he was seated, and the mood changed completely again, helping Saihara to snap out of his anxiety. The music was still there, and he could hear a lady laugh warmly at something her companion told her. ‘Oh well, if I had a family, I would’ve probably been spending my night with them, don’t you think?’, he forced the reply with a polite smile. That was right. Shuu was a polite, but fierce young woman, he just decided. ‘Sharp’, noticed Ouma, grinning. ‘I suspected you were more of a lone wolf, really’. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’, Shuichi asked with a pout, his hands folding over each other were he was holding them, and for a second he again forgot about his whole act, which is why he truly did feel attacked at that statement. ‘Aww, don’t worry your pretty head about it hun, it’s not a bad thing. Sometimes it’s best to be alone in things, you know. That’s why this world has leaders; one with the pack, but also one for themselves’, explained the guy. The words bore themselves into the bluenette’s head, making him hum, in thought. 

‘Are you a leader?’, the question left him before he could help it. He’d thought of the theory before, that perhaps the owners of the club had more than just to do with the disappearance of money from important people and attacks on the richer ones. It was a little convenient after all, that the two of them didn’t know a thing, yet everything seemed to point towards Kings, Queens and Horses. Still, since Kirigiri had said it was impossible for them to be as their alibis checked out very, very well, he couldn’t help but to feel doubtful. ‘That’s an interesting question’, replied Ouma, words a little harsher than they were before. For a moment, Shuichi’s heart stopped. Indeed, it was a strange question. He was truly interrogating the man, whether he was aware of it yet or not, but Saihara already subconsciously understood the purplenette was much smarter than he came across at first glance. 

‘I don’t mean to intrude’, Shuichi laughed awkwardly, nails scratching the skin on his hands as he hoped the other didn’t notice this. His legs were placed next to each other, thighs pushing together in a strange shame he felt for not doing his job like he was supposed to do. Perhaps Kyoko had been right all along. He wasn’t ready for this. Eyes were casted towards him so now and then, he could feel them. They were watching him, truly were. Anxiety raced through him once more. The scratching didn’t help, and although he tapped his feet against the lower railing of the bar itself which connected it to the floor in a way, he couldn’t seem to get rid of it. His throat felt dry, and yet his eyes felt heavy. He reached out to the glass, bringing it to his lips rather quickly, almost certain that some of the drink would spill on him, but luckily, it did not. 

‘Oh, do not worry about intruding’, Kokichi responded sweetly, his face set in a humorous way. He’d leaned forward a bit, he was closer to Shuichi. The sweet scent of candy was a little stronger than it had been before, heck, he hadn’t even noticed it. A scent of candy, and strangely enough also one that reminded him of… cleaning utensils back at his own home? The warmth of Ouma’s leg next to his was strange, definitely unfamiliar. He hadn’t felt it before. ‘Truly, you can ask me any question you want…’. The whole room started to become warmer, now he thought of it. The drink was sweet, the liquid seeped into his throat quite nicely, it was thicker than he was used to drinking. Still, he couldn’t help but to keep drinking from it as though it was a sweet honey and he were a bee, unable to keep himself from following his urges. His head was lighter. Anxiety was calmed down, for sure. He felt like he was sinking, slowly, as though he was whispered to sleep. ‘...detective’, Ouma winked at him, and everything slowly but surely turned black as he was sweetly rocked into a state of sleep. 

* * *

‘Goodmorning, sleepyhead’, were the first words that Shuichi could understand as the strangely drained feeling in his head left, and he was left behind clutching his eyes shut as though his life depended on it. He was laying on something; it was soft, and it smelled nice. The room was warm, and it felt more homely than anywhere else he was used to. Still, when he opened his eyes, a small state of panic rose up seeing the face of Kokichi Ouma stare back at him, and realising he was in a completely plain room that he did not recognize.    
  
With a small, startled whimper the bluenette scurried backwards as he sat up quickly, his back swiftly hitting the headboard of the bed he had apparently been laying on. ‘Relax, you’re alright’, snickered Ouma, who was sitting on the end of the bed, keeping enough distance between them. Even though he was feeling a little disoriented, definitely after waking up in a place he didn’t recognize, Shuichi soon realised he was still wearing all of the clothes he’d fallen asleep in, which was a better sign; something to look at positively at least. He could still hear a bit of music, and although it was more muffled here than it was when he was in the bar itself, this gave him an idea he may not have been as far away from Kings, Queens and Horses as he’d initially feared. Checking his arms and what was visible of his thighs quickly, he wasn’t harmed either, and he wasn’t bound to anything. So although it was a weird, distant and not ideal situation, it could have definitely been worse, and with that kept in mind he slowly managed to make himself calm down a little, the paleness in his face from the initial shock slowly disappearing. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep his distance and keep a careful approach until he figured out what he was here for, though. 

Curiously, Kokichi’s head tilted as he watched this quick difference appear in front of him. Still, he shook his head a little, before a sickeningly sweet smile was plastered onto his face, apparently taking over the more genuine expression there had been before. Shuichi supposed that even if it wasn’t with words, the guy lied any chance he got. ‘So, Shuichi Saihara’, Ouma tutted a little, hand pulled up and brought to the back of his neck making him look almost careless. Shuichi’s fingers tensed were they gripped onto the pale pink covers that were underneath him. ‘In his early twenties, a detective at heart. However, because of his situation, isn’t able to use his talent in the way he truly wants to’, continued the purplenette, with a small and definitely played pout. ‘Such a pity’. 

‘Why did you bring me here?’, Shuichi asked carefully, although his voice trailed off a little as he figured he didn’t need to keep up the female-persona he’d put on before, since it seemed as though the owner of the bar was aware enough about who exactly the bluenette was. ‘Tsk, tsk’, Kokichi again tutted, seemingly annoyed as he held up a finger like a school teacher would when berating a child that spoke before it was their turn. ‘Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now, huh? I was in the middle of something, how rude! Besides, you seem awfully calm for someone who is in your position, and it’s annoying me’, ended the male in a grumble, his arms folding together childishly; behavior that Saihara was kind of anticipating. ‘I just.. kidnapped you, y’know! You can at least be a little bit scared, so I can tell you that there’s no reason to be scared and everything would seem a lot cooler, y’know!’, moaned the boy in annoyance, bawling his fists to his side.    
  
Shuichi tilted his head now, to truly look at him. No, the panic he had felt before was gone completely. There didn’t seem to be a reason to truly fear this guy.    
  
‘I figured that since I find myself in a different world than I’m used to, I must have a different mindset for it. I don’t think I’ve been harmed, and I have reason to believe you’re not going to harm me, either. That is why I’m not afraid. I… am sorry, if that’s inconvenient...?’, Saihara trailed off in more of a question than a statement, as he slowly but surely began to doubt himself and his worlds as per usual. Wide, bright purple eyes stared at him. For a matter of asserting dominance, Shuichi managed to look back into them, although only seconds needed to pass for him to avert his gaze again, while he could still feel those purple orbs of mischief stare into his skin. ‘He is... sorry’, Kokichi repeated calmly, the childish tone gone in his voice. It was a rather curious one now. The fact that he was changing personalities this quickly was at first a little particular, but now it had grown onto Saihara a little more, so he didn't expect any less. ‘...yeah?’, Shuichi replied quietly, the heel of his foot tapping onto the bed softly, a nervous movement. Although he could see the smaller guy’s eye flicker to that movement, he ignored it, as though it wasn’t there to begin with. 

Kokichi blinked once. He blinked twice. Then a finger was brought to his lips, bent and pressed into it almost harshly as his brows furrowed a little. ‘...are you alright?’, Shuichi managed to mutter out, a little baffled at the scene playing in front of him. He noticed the curtains that were closed over an apparently big window in the room, slightly see through ones, and if he squinted his eyes, a nice view of the city seemed to be hiding behind it. He was higher up than before, that was certain now. Shuichi figured he was on a second or third floor of the building itself. That also was a calming thought.    
  
Ouma’s gaze snapped up again as he said that, and before Saihara could fully understand it was happening, the purple hair male crawled closer onto the bed. Shuichi’s back pressed further into the headboard as his eyes widened, his heart beating a little faster at this sudden gesture, and one of his hands gripped onto his shirt. Kokichi then slowed the movement, a glint again visible in his eyes. ‘You truly are as interesting as I thought you’d be’, the male suddenly spoke, snapping Shuichi out of the weirdly intense moment. The detective gulped. ‘Y-you seem to know a lot about me’, responded the guy in a somewhat embarrassed whisper. He felt good enough about being able to respond though, since compliments truly weren’t something he could deal with well.    
  
That turned the small glint into a bigger one, and Kokichi sat up on his knees, which strangely enough made him seem bigger than he’d been before; almost submissively Shuichi leaned back and looked up at the other that was only centimeters away from touching his knees, bent so his feet could easily stay on top of the bed itself as though he was about to speed away. Strangely enough, he hadn’t thought of that yet. ‘I know a lot about everyone in this city’, Kokichi grinned, leaning forward a bit. ‘Their names, their occupations, their personal agendas and their schedules… I have everything under control, you know’. That statement may have been a rather concerning one, but it only made Saihara think deeper. ‘And yet no one knows anything about me’, pouted the boy again, ‘that seems almost unfair, you know! So, I suppose, I will let you in on a few things’. ‘Are you a control freak?’, Shuichi blurted out, hands shooting up to cover his lips as he did so, understanding that perhaps that wasn’t the smartest thing to say in his position. 

It seemed to tick the purplenette off, that it did for sure. In a swift motion the guy lunged forward, swatting Shuichi’s hands away from his face and forming a harsh grip on his chin, as the other hand that was free braced itself against his shoulder. He was leaning over him in this way, pressed against those legs that tried their best not to slip open in a way that would give this turn of events a whole different meaning, and through the shock Saihara could feel his cheeks dust a bright pink at the thought alone. He was basically forced into eye contact with the male in this way, and strangely enough, his gaze was far darker than it had been before. Again, Shuichi’s heartbeat sped up, and he was pretty sure the other could feel this, too. ‘I wasn’t finished’, stated Kokichi, voice lower than it had been before. Saihara gulped. ‘S-sorry’, he responded swiftly, unable to hold it back, and it made for Ouma to sharpen his look. ‘Good boy’, he responded easily, the grip on Shuichi’s chin softening, although he didn’t let go of him, and definitely didn’t seem to move away.    
  
The complement set a different mood than the childish behavior of the other had before. Instead of the somewhat easy atmosphere there now was a far tenser one, and Shuichi was aware they were heading into possible dangerous territory. ‘As I said, I will let you in on a few things’, continued the male, soft breath reaching Shuichi’s face and making him blink, again understanding how close they really were. If he wanted to, he could try to push the male away and make a run for it, but he felt like he’d rather hear what the trickster had to say, first. ‘In fact, I will let you in on anything you want to know. But of course, I won’t do so without a reasonable… payment back’, Kokichi hummed, lips turning up into a small, dark smirk when he finished the sentence. 

‘...Payment?’, Shuichi asked, his voice awfully soft. Ouma’s gaze darkened, something he wouldn’t have expected, had he seen that the guy was so very much composed the whole time he’d been around him. ‘Yeah’, responded the purplenette calmly, one thumb freeing itself from Kokichi’s grip on Saihara’s chin, and rubbing the skin that he could find softly. Shuichi’s face was warm, that it sure was. ‘A game’, Kokichi continued, his tightlipped expression now turning in more of a smirk, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Shuichi couldn’t help but to let his own eyes flicker up and down, into that watchful and somewhat scarily focused look of Ouma’s. He couldn’t handle it for too long of a time though, so averting his eyes happened every time he tried to look up. ‘What kind of game?’, Shuichi asked carefully. 

The hand that had been on his shoulder before moved downward, over his side and to his thigh. Shuichi’s breathing hitched as this happened, something that the guy looming over him didn’t seem to miss, as there was yet another glint in those purple eyes of his. Slowly and carefully, almost as if to test the waters, Kokichi pushed the thigh away from the other one, carefully taking in the bluenette boy underneath him. It created a space in between his legs, one that made for Saihara’s face to turn redder than it had been before. If there had been any background noise before, he now wasn’t sure if he could possibly hear it, that was how much his mind was pulled to the moment instead of his surroundings. Ouma took place in the small space that was created, forcing Shuichi’s legs to open more, and both of the pretty boy’s thighs were placed next to his sides, knees bent and feet trying desperately to stay put on the mattress. 

‘You’re a pretty boy, you know’, Ouma muttered, head tilting as it moved down a little. It was very close to Shuichi’s face, he realised; the purple haired male could feel the dark blush emitting warmth from his cheeks. His bigger hand moved up and down his thigh, caressing it almost, and Shuichi gulped. ‘The prettiest guy I’ve seen here in awhile. Intriguing’, continued Kokichi, smirking as the bluenette let his eyes close. He didn’t know how to respond to compliments, truly didn’t. He leaned close, closer, and even with his eyes closed the blue haired detective knew that their lips were almost touching, feeling that soft breath on his face again, the one that made his chest feel all weird; nevermind that, even his abdomen felt a little more energetic at that, and it was embarrassing. Still, the kiss that he was anticipating didn’t come, and with a small frown, Saihara opened his eyes, only to immediately have his gaze captured by Kokichi’s eyes staring right back.    
  
‘There are no games without rules, so I suppose you’d want me to explain this game before you jumped into it, wouldn’t you?’, asked the guy with a raised brow, but he was grinning. Shuichi could tell that he knew exactly he’d already pampered the detective, and he was supposed to feel ashamed for the fact that he was in this type of situation on his first actual mission (well… secretive mission, that is). The only thing he felt ashamed for however was the fact that his skirt was riding up, and sooner or later Kokichi would be able to get a full glimpse of his underpants. ‘Y-yeah’, responded the detective shyly, cursing mentally at the fact that his voice only dared to come out meekly. 

‘You can ask me any question’, Kokichi started with explaining, his hand gripping onto the soft flesh of Shuichi’s thigh, and pulling the leg closer to himself. It made Saihara squeak quietly, his own hands shooting out to get a grip on the covers underneath him, ‘and I will respond to it any way I want, too. As long as you are questioning me however, I will be able to do anything I want to you in return’, Ouma continued, smirking more. The idea alone made Shuichi’s face darken far more, but he nodded in response to the rule. A hand cupped his cheek. ‘And whenever I ask you a question, you will need to answer me. Understood?’, Kokichi’s voice changed into one that was a little more serious now, looking down at the bluenette. He pulled him further underneath him, away from the headboard so that he was laying down. ‘It is important that you tell me the truth. I don’t like liars’, Ouma grumbled, still staring him down. ‘Those are the rules. Can you deal with them?’. 

‘Y-yeah’, Shuichi hummed back, his head hitting the cushion that was underneath him, and he let his head roll away a little so he didn’t have to look at the male above him only to gain more embarrassment.    
  
This however made for Kokichi to be able to lean his head down, his lips pressed close to Shuichi’s ear. He could feel the male’s body on top of his, and in this way their lower halves were pressed together somewhat, making him whimper quietly. ‘Will you let me do whatever I want to you?’, asked the trickster, squeezing the soft thigh he was still holding. His other hand was holding him up now. Shuichi nodded, gulping quietly. ‘Use your words’, Growled the smaller guy, his thighs being pushed apart even more, and he could feel a growing bulge forming underneath his skirt. ‘Y-yes’, Shuichi whispered, closing his eyes again. Kokichi smirked, pressing down a little more with his own lower half on the sensitive part of his partner that lay underneath him, the breathy whine he heard also activating the same part of himself. ‘Good boy’, Ouma hummed happily, reaching out a hand and softly petting Shuichi’s hair. It was a nice, if not weird, gesture. ‘You can start your interrogation, mister detective’. 

Oh yeah, that was right. He was here on a mission. With a doubtful expression he turned his face to Ouma, but the guy seemed dead serious himself. ‘u-uh.. are you.. hey!’, Shuichi gasped as Kokichi dove down, his mouth suddenly stuck on Saihara’s neck. He pressed featherlight kisses, kisses that tickled somewhat, and the boy squirmed. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on the question he wanted to ask, and he could hear Kokichi snicker quietly, latching his teeth onto the skin carefully. ‘A-are you really the- mm- leader of Dice?’, the detective asked with a small pained hiss once the bitemark was done, and air hit his sensitive skin when Kokichi trailed his kisses down towards his collarbone. It was a little bit of a stupid question, but Shuichi just wanted to be sure that he didn’t get his facts wrong. Ouma’s face moved, and he gave him an expression as to ask  _ are-you-serious?,  _ but the detective didn’t get much time to respond to this as a hand was trailing over his thigh again, pushing past his skirt however and moving towards his behind. 

‘R-right’, whispered Shuichi, voice shivering a little bit. Kokichi snickered, steading himself on the bed. ‘You don’t have to be so tense’, the guy hummed, definitely aware of the situation that Shuichi was in. ‘I’m gonna make you feel good’, continued Ouma, before his hips moved downward a little.    
  
A buzzing, but nice feeling coursed through the detective as he did so, and he let his head roll back a little, relaxing into the sensation. Kokichi didn’t stop; quite the contrary. He seemed egged on by the response this movement brought from his beloved, and slowly but surely he started to thrust his hips down in a heavy rhythm, one that had Saihara whimper so now and then as he tried to keep his voice down, something the purple haired male wished to change as quickly as possible. ‘Next question’, muttered the guy in his ear, their bodies pressed close together, and he could feel how Shuichi made small humps with his hips upwards, trying to stimulate his own crotch more. It made Ouma groan quietly, and he pressed his lips behind the male’s ear, a sensitive area as far as he was aware. 

‘Y-you never- mmh.. never rob unimportant people.. i-is that for the-  _ g-god _ ’, Shuichi whimpered, hands grabbing onto Kokichi’s shoulder as he seemed like he was trying to slow the male. ‘I-I can’t talk l-like this, you nn… n-need to’, he tried, voice begging almost. A snicker followed from Kokichi. The male sat up a little more, and both of his hands now trailed from Shuichi’s thighs to his legs, guiding him to wrap them around Ouma’s hips. The male did as he was instructed to do. This way, Kokichi’s thrusts downwards were closer to his body in a way, and Saihara’s eyes widened as he moaned quietly, legs tightening around the other. ‘You’ll get used to it’, was Ouma’s low and grumbled response, making Shuichi gulp quietly, his length begging for more of the nice stimulation Kokichi was kindly granting him. 

For a moment Shuichi let himself drown in the touches and the way that Kokichi trailed his tongue out to a mark he’d made before on his neck, making him whimper in pleasure. The guy wasn’t shy with his lower half, and Shuichi himself started to slowly feel himself unable to contain his shy humps upward either. It was hot, and he wanted more, much more. He could feel his arms clamp themselves onto the upper body of the purplenette above him, trying to keep him close to himself. ‘i-is that for the a-attention it brings to the p-papers and news?’, Shuichi continued his questionnaire from before, feeling his thighs tremble a little. Kokichi was definitely hard now too, and he could feel it; it was bigger than he’d imagined from someone his physical size, and it made Shuichi blush again. 

‘I do suppose we enjoy media attention’, was the calm response that came from Ouma with a hum, his eyes closing as well. His hands moved towards the waistband of Shuichi’s boxers, feeling the fabric of his skirt trapping his hands there. ‘Can I take them off?’, asked the purplenette hushedly, and Shuichi nodded quickly; it was getting hot, very hot, and he needed the fabric to be removed. As soon as the boxers slid off himself, Shuichi could feel his thighs shake more than they had before. A bit of air hit his skin, and it made him whimper softly, a red face trying to hide away in the pillow next to him. ‘So cute’, Ouma awed, which didn’t make the situation any better. 

‘Sh-shut up- ooh!~’, the complaint turned into a gasp as Kokichi moved swiftly, his hands pushing the boy’s upper legs apart more again, and face dove underneath his skirt. 

He could feel the sudden warmth that surrounded his dick, something he hadn’t really felt before like this. With the use of his hand Kokichi guided his member past his lips, and Shuichi cried out quietly at the sudden feeling of pleasure he wasn’t expecting. A warm tongue trailed down his shaft, making him whimper out more, and his thighs wrapped around the purplenette’s head, keeping him in this spot. All Shuichi could see was movement underneath the skirt, and it was a sight he wouldn’t have believed to be so.. dirty, hadn’t anyone else told him he’d ever get to see it in first person. ‘H-hh.. wh-wh..’, he tried to question, but nothing useful came out of himself; only broken whimpers and small cries for more. Fuck, it felt good; that was perhaps why the guys at his old school used to brag about doing things like this with “chicks” so much. 

‘D-do you have- ggh.. o-oh.. please’, Shuichi whined softly, his head falling back again and his thighs forcing the male that was taking him down, bopping his head and giving him exactly the attention that he wanted, closer. He wasn’t sure if he was going to hold it for a long time with how Kokichi swallowed around him, making him cry out softly again. ‘D-do you have m-more bases that w-we.. fuck- that we don’t know about?’, the bluenette struggled to speak, hands gripping harshly onto the covers underneath him. He could feel the sudden sensation of something cold, lubed up pressing against his entrance, and his eyes almost forcibly rolled back as the sensation he’d longed for was going to start up once the digit entered him. 

Kokichi moved from under his skirt, but he kept his hand down there, pressing in and out of the bluenette that keened at the sensation. It hurt, but only a little bit; he didn’t mind it as much. Nothing had filled him in quite some time, and he was excited, definitely. With a free hand, Ouma undid the buttons of his shirt; he seemed to have discarded the top of his suit a while back already. ‘Oh, yes. Many of them’, he said easily, a second finger entering Saihara with a small groan. ‘Some in here, some more uptown’, bragged the guy with a grin, but Shuichi couldn’t care; as soon as Ouma let his fingers travel deeper, and he angled them a bit more, sudden bursts of pleasure ran through the detective that almost made him unable to respond to anything at that point. 

‘Feels good?’, Kokichi asked smugly, and he snickered as he was met with the frantic nodding of Shuichi. He leaned down, harshly thrusting his fingers into Saihara, and taking in the breathy whimpers that he was trying to hold back, leaning his face into his beloved’s neck again. ‘Tell me how it feels’, came the quick order, voice laced with something that Shuichi could only describe as pure want. ‘I-it- a-ah- ffeels so.. hh.. it feels-’, Shuichi tried, voice shaky like his body probably was as Ouma rubbed his prostate harshly with the fingers, and Saihara was pretty sure he was going to be unable to think. ‘Come on, use your words’, tutted the purplenette sadistically as he saw the way the boy underneath him struggled, the way his body blushed and how his shirt was pushed up, his hips thrusting back to take in more of the fingers only egging him on. ‘p-please!’, Shuichi cried softly, shaking his head. ‘m-more- I.. aah- I need m-more~’. 

Kokichi leaned down to his ear, hot breath only making the boy whimper more as he kept pushing his fingers in and out of him, the tightness he still held a little surprising but not unwelcome. ‘Poor baby’, Ouma whispered to him, but Shuichi could practically feel him grin. ‘If you want me so badly, fine. I guess I’ll comply’, the purplenette tried to say in an indifferent way, but he couldn’t contain the small grumble leaving his lips as he saw the boy push back against his fingers with cries coming out of him, hungrily and needily. Pulling his fingers away made Shuichi complain quietly, but he was silenced by a pinch to his behind and a sharp ‘patience!’. 

Kokichi kicked his pants off, and with that also the strangely bright and ugly underwear he wore, no shame really evident in his posture. His dick was indeed bigger than Shuichi’s was, and he almost felt jealous, but his mind couldn’t process it well as Kokichi leaned over to the bedside table, retrieving a condom he’d kept there for whatever reason, and he rolled it onto himself with a small hiss. ‘Hands and knees’, Ouma ordered as he lubed his covered length up, pumping it with soft groans. Shuichi immediately complied, eager for what was about to come, shamefully so. He bowed his head a bit with a soft whimper as he could feel the air on the back of his thighs, reminding him that the skirt had been short to begin with, and Ouma would be able to see a l o t of him; not like he wasn’t going to already, but for some reason the position just felt… open. 

Kokichi looked at the boy, his eyes set dark. He had a nicely curved behind, one that fit the feminine thighs of his, but his length was a definite reminder that he in fact was all but that. He looked shy, but Ouma was aware of what he truly wanted, and it made him want to give the male just that. He licked his lips, and moved to sit behind Shuichi, holding onto his hips. He could feel the guy tremble a little. ‘Ready?’, the purplenette asked politely, but if he had to be honest, he would’ve rather had it right then and there. 

A small confirmation was enough for Kokichi to guide his length into Shuichi with a soft groan, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Shuichi was tight, awfully so, but in the best way. The male was panting and bracing himself on the bed, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to take it in, and the more sadistic part of Ouma tried to contain itself from pushing right in with no care about the situation at all. ‘T-tell me if I need to stop’, Kokichi heard himself say, rubbing the side of the doll-like boy underneath him. It was strange how the soft bluenette could make him act softer than he wanted to. ‘N-no, p-please’, Shuichi whispered in response, as he finally made himself look back over his shoulder. ‘C-continue’. 

With a yelp Shuichi felt his body being pushed forward as suddenly something in the composed guy had seemed to snap at this, hands harshly grabbing onto his hips as he ruthlessly thrusted forward. ‘O-Ouma- oo-oh-’, Shuichi whimpered, a bit of drool slipping from himself. He felt  _ full, _ something that was hard to explain if anyone were to ask him to. His body was trying to get used to the constant pushing, in and out, of Kokichi, and he was  _ enjoying  _ it. It was almost disgraceful. 

The boy leaned over him. ‘The game’s not over yet’, Ouma grumbled harshly, trailing off into a lower moan as he moved his hips a bit faster than they had before. Shuichi cried out again, precum shamefully dribbling from his member and onto the bed. ‘So talk’, ordered Kokichi, hand moving down and striking the poor Saihara’s behind as some sort of exclamation, and Shuichi’s skin reddened underneath his fingers as the boy let out a whine at that. Held underneath his stomach, he was pushed into in a different angle, and as soon as Kokichi reached his prostate once more, he wasn’t sure if he was even able to form sentences, but he was going to try. For the game. 

‘D-do- oo-h oh god, _th-there,_ _please_ ,, I-I~ _O-ouma-san_!~’, Shuichi rambled, letting his head fall down into the pillow with a whimper escaping him. Kokichi’s eyes were prying into him and for once, he did not mind this at all. The purplenette seemed to try and pull Saihara closer to himself, groaning into his ear as he was still leaning over him. He felt _everything._ Every push of the head of Ouma’s cock abusing his prostate, every movement over his body from the other’s, every breath against his shoulder and every burst of pleasure than ran through him, filling his entire body with ecstasy. ‘I-I- O-ouma, I- don’t st-stop, I need to~ haa..’, Shuichi rambled desperately, his hips pushing back against Kokichi’s.   
  
Kokichi’s hands traveled down towards his length, and for a moment Shuichi figured that he was going to be helped towards his orgasm like this, the one thing he absolutely craved at the moment. However, cruel as it was, The boy’s hand did wrap around him, tightly, only around the base however. ‘You’re n-not coming yet’, decided the leader with a groan, making Shuichi’s eyes widen in shock, desperation, and perhaps even more lustfulness. 

Shuichi had been close before because of the teasing and how much Ouma had played with him so far, and he felt like bursting. Still, as he tried to let go regardless of what Kokichi was saying, he was unable to, and it made him moan frustratedly as he pushed his hips back more. ‘B-but I n-need~mmhh~ I need to c-come, please!~’, Shuichi heard his own voice, but he didn’t really register his own begging. He felt overstimulated, something he was used to, but never in this way. This way, for some reason, he didn’t necessarily mind that he was being brought to the limit. 

‘F-fuck’, Ouma groaned softly, ‘l-like that. Beg like that’, he hushed into the bluenette’s skin as he seemed to get lost in his own thrusts. Shuichi could feel the pressure in his stomach, he could feel his red cock whining for him to please, please just let it free or even better, to touch it and help it over the edge, but cruelly this plea wasn’t listened to. ‘P-please, O-ouma- ff-hhhngg~ I.. I’ll do _ a-anything _ , I n-need it s-so bad~!’, Shuichi cried softly, feeling actual tears welling up in his eyes, pleasured ones. He looked like a mess right now, he was sure of it, but all of it didn’t matter; only the feeling of Kokichi’s dick pushing into him fastly and granting him more pleasure even though the boy was sure he couldn’t take anymore, only that mattered. ‘I’m n-not letting you’, Ouma snickered sadistically, his hands helping Shuichi with his thrusts backwards. Saihara could feel his hands gripping onto the pillow harshly where his face already lay, and he was  _ helpless _ . He was under Kokichi’s mercy, and it seemed as though the purplenette didn’t have a lot of mercy to be under. 

‘Y-you c-can’t!’, Shuichi pleaded desperately, hands struggling against the bed, nails scratching into the softness underneath him. ‘O-ouma~’, Shuichi tried again, needing for him to be reasonable. He felt like he would try to fight his way towards his orgasm, but he wasn’t able to. ‘That’s r-right, say my name’, Kokichi simply moaned, too much in his own world to understand, and truthfully, Shuichi didn’t want it to stop. Sure, he wanted his release too, but this feeling was one he wasn’t used to, and he absolutely  _ loved _ it. ‘O-ouma~ P-please I- I’d- f-fuck’, the male pushed his face into the cushion, feeling himself being fucked into the bed, headboard creaking where it pushed against the wall. He needed something, something that would make Kokichi let him come, and the only thing he could think of was tempting him to. So even with the small bit of power he had, he forced his own legs to open more, knees pushed further away from each other.    
  
This way the purplenette had more access, and he could easily see what he was doing. Shuichi’s skirt was pushed up, revealing the red skin underneath and leaving nothing for the imagination. He could hear the strained moan from the guy behind him. ‘Fuck-’, Ouma cursed again, and the way he pulsated inside of Shuichi told him enough; he was close too. ‘T-take me- p-please s-sir, I n-n~ nnghh, I n-need you~!’, Saihara forced himself to say as he whimpered, feeling Ouma’s eyes on him. He was desperate, so very desperate, and Ouma must have known. And fortunately for him, it seemed to work. Kokichi’s hands shot to his hips, grabbing onto them harshly and pulling them up a bit as he watched himself fuck into the detective, sloppily trying to keep up his own thrusts. ‘S-so hot- good boy, g-good boy’, Praises slipped his lips as he saw how harshly Shuichi was pushing back against him, and Shuichi was pretty sure he was seeing stars by now, the only thing on his mind being  _ yes  _ and _ release. _

White liquid finally left Shuichi’s dick in hot white spurts, staining the bed and his own legs. ‘Y-yes- th-thank you~’, Shuichi gasped throughout his orgasm, his tense muscles finally relaxing underneath the hold of Ouma. ‘I’m coming inside’, the lather groaned, leaning over the male again and pushing his head into Saihara’s shoulder. He too seemed to have been holding out for cute enough time, and with a soft moan and praises leaving his lips again was the male’s orgasm announced, riding it out long enough for Shuichi to notice himself feel sleepy. 

  
  
Eventually, Kokichi pulled out, and flopped down onto the bed next to Shuichi, back on the mattress and facing upwards, the same as Shuichi let himself fall down, narrowly avoiding the stain of his own liquids that was getting stuck in the bed. For a moment, everything was peaceful. It was quiet, it was warm, and it felt safe. This was much different than he was used to, and slowly but surely, the immature and useless thought entered his brain; he could get used to this. 

‘I know you don’t like your workplace’, Ouma spoke up, voice a little hoarse. Shuichi supposed his own voice was the same. He only hummed in response, letting his face move to the side so he could look at Kokichi. The purplenette leader sat up a bit, keeping his body leaned on one of his arms as he, in this way, looked down at Saihara. ‘You know. You could join the organisation. It would be a nicer environment for sure. And I’d even try to keep my hands off of you during meetings’, offered the purplenette with a small smirk, chuckling at the small grumble that came from Shuichi at that.    
  
The detective was slowly regaining his full conscience that seemed to have slipped out of him together with his seed, and he hummed softly again, running a hand through his hair. ‘That’s.. a nice offer’, Saihara told him, voice low and indeed just as hoarse as Ouma’s had been. ‘And?’, prodded the guy, childishly happy eyes glimpsing up and down Shuichi’s form. The bluenette turned a little, and sat himself up on his elbows, before he could turn his weight on his knees, and he was sitting up. Ouma was watching him, apparently somewhat amazed at the fact he was getting up this quickly after what had just gone down, but Shuichi was used to getting out of bed when one perhaps didn’t really want to. 

‘ _ But’ _ , Shuichi corrected as he looked for his underwear, ‘I would have to decline’, he continued, finally finding the fabric and pulling it up on himself. Kokichi sat up, in somewhat of a shock it seemed, his head tilting. ‘You mean you’d rather go back to the boring, and uneventful life of desk-bunny-ing you were in first, after you’ve experienced what this life can be like?’, he asked, absolutely baffled. No, he probably couldn’t understand, and Shuichi smiled sadly, petting his own hair down to make himself look more presentable, ignoring how he wobbled on his legs. ‘I live to fight crime, not to partake in it’, Saihara told him, looking in the mirror and cringing and blushing at the same time at the trail of lovebites left on his neck all the way into his shirt. 

This way he simply left the room, leaving Ouma alone in the bed. ‘Huh…’, Kokichi muttered, blinking down as he needed a moment to process it. Still, a small smirk settled on his face, as he lay back down, shaking his head to himself. ‘Shuichi Saihara…’, he hummed, snickering quietly afterwards. ‘Truly is something, huh’. 

* * *

  
‘Hey Saihara-kun, you’re bac- holy fuck’, Rantaro’s hands covered his mouth in shock as Shuichi entered the car again, legs giving out the moment he could sit and a dark red color painting his face like a tomato and the purple and red marks on his neck standing out illuminated under the pale street lighting. ‘J-just drive’, he huffed back, watching outside of the window and ignoring how Amami giggled, fucking  _ giggled _ at the sight. ‘Y-yes ma’am’, Amami forced out of his laughs, snorting again as Shuichi hit him on the shoulder. As they drove away, Shuichi’s eyes fixated once more on the letters on top of the building, Kings, Queens and Horses. Perhaps this wouldn’t be the last time he’d come here. After all, there were a lot more questions he could ask Kokichi Ouma. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> judas juda-as


End file.
